Shards of Glass
by BlondeInsanity
Summary: Matt opened the door to see the blonde mafia leader sat of the floor, his head hung, his arm covered in blood, and a shard of glass in his hand. One-Shot


A/N- Me and my friend like to role-play Matt and Mello, and on MSN we started having this conversation which was so cool we turned it into a fic!…..TADAA!

**Matt POV**

I was watching the news on TV in our small apartment on the run down estate when I heard the door opening, I knew who it was instantly, my blonde lover, Mello.

**General POV**

"Hey Matt" Smiled Mello, closing the door and walking behind the red head, wrapping his arms around his waist.

"Hi Mello" Matt said, leaning back to kiss Mello's cheek. "How was the walk home?" Matt asked cheekily, Mello's bike got pretty beat up when we were on one of the cases, so Mello had been forced to walk home, much to the amusement of Matt.

Mello pushed himself away from Matt and snorted, "How do you think?" He asked, pointing outside, where a thunderstorm had conveniently arose.

Matt chuckled slightly, turning round to face Mello and leaning in to kiss him. Mello pulled back Matt's goggles and snapped them back, hitting the elder boy's forehead with a large snapping noise. "Don't go there, Gamer boy. This rains put me in a bad enough mood as it is."

Matt mumbled something, rubbing his forehead, watching the Russian blonde disappear into the kitchen, probably to get some more chocolate. Matt sat back down and pulled out his game, becoming engrossed in the flashing colours and sounds.

He didn't notice Mello come in and grunt in annoyance of the sight of his lover on that game. _I'm sick of him playing that _Mello thought _Time to teach him a lesson._

And with that, Mello slowly walked over to the young hacker, snatching the game out of his hands and walking over to the window, holding the game out, and evil smile crept onto his face.

Matt stood up and growled. "Hey! Give it back Mello." He said, walking a step closer.

Mello smiled at Matt, waving the game. "Come and get it, Gamer Boy"

Matt frowned. "Come on Mell, I'm not in the mood for this"

"I'm bored" Mello shrugged.

Matt sighed in frustration and walked closer, keeping his own green eyes on Mello's blue ones. "If your bored, then lets do something"

Mello smiled "I already am"

Matt kept his face straight, watching the blonde's every move. "Not with my game your not"

Mello pulled out his gun with his other hand and held it to the game, testing Matt's limits. "I'd be careful, this" Mello waved the game "is your last one"

Matt sagged slightly. "Mello, please, lets do something different"Mello sighed and dropped the game, twirling his gun in between his fingers. "Like what, Matt?"

Matt grinned cheekily, and raised his eyebrow at the blonde.

Mello looked at him sternly. "I told you before Matt, I'm not in the mood."

Matt did his best puppy dog eyes, in an attempt to win over the mafia leader.

".No" Mello said, his voice lowered as he clicked back the safety on his gun.

Matt started to get angry, and words started coming from his mouth which he didn't mean to say. "Your never in the mood for anything Mello! Your so boring! And every time you have to be right and I have to be wrong! Your just a spoilt brat!" Matt covered his mouth with his hand, his eyes wide.

Mello looked away, tears in his eyes, _What if what Matt said is true? What if I am a spoilt brat? What if I am boring? Is Matt sick of me?_ A tonne of questions poured into Mello's head, his heart started pounding.

Matt stayed silent, afraid to open his mouth encase he said more things he didn't want to.

Mello turned to face him, tears where starting to fall from the blonde's eyes. Mello walked up to Matt, and put his gun in the red head's hand, closing his lovers fingers around it.

Matt tilted his head downwards to look at the gun in his hands, and with that, Mello had walked through the door, and closed it gently behind him. Matt could hardly speak, he could only whisper one word. "M-Mello….."

Mello leaned on the other side of the door and slid down it, tears falling freely from his eyes. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed a shard of glass, about the length of his index finger, the storm had calmed now, and the sun was glinting on one of the edges of the glass. He picked it up slowly.

Matt sat on the other side of the door, parallel to Mello. Matt hung his head, his red hair covering the goggles over his eyes. "Mello.." He whispered. "I-I'm so sorry"

Mello lifted up his arm, holding the shard of glass to it. "I'm sorry Matt" He croaked out, and began to cut the word 'Matt' up his arm, barely feeling it.

Matt stood up, his fists clenched. "It's all my fault!" He opened the door, not expecting to see the blonde sat there, blood pouring from his arm. Matt gasped. "Mello!" He shouted, collapsing onto his knees in front of the chocoholic. "W-why are you doing this.." He gently took hold of Mello's hand.

Mello looked up and whispered. "This…this is my way, of saying…..sorry"

Matt hugged Mello close to him. "I don't like what your doing Mello, you don't have to apologise."

Mello's eyes suddenly widened. "W-What have I done…"

Matt had tears in his eyes, he held up his lovers hand to him, showing him.

Mello's face went paler, his head tilted backwards slightly.

Matt tilted his head to a side. "Mell?"

Mello fell backwards into Matt, his eyes drooping.

Matt panicked. "Mello what's wrong!"

Mello tried to keep his eyes open and swallowed. "I…..I don't know.."

Matt looked at Mello's wrist and his mouth hung open. "Your losing too much blood Mello!"

Mello didn't answer.

"Mello!" Matt shouted, "I'm calling an ambulance!" Matt took out his phone but Mello put his shaking hand on top of Matt's.

"I'm…..fine…" Mello said weakly, shaking his head.

Matt started to cry. "Don't leave me Mell, please. Keep your eyes open" Matt whispered to the blonde, cradling Mello closely to his chest, wrapping his arms around him, protecting him.

Mello smiled slightly, trying to stay happy. "Your…..your overreacting…."

Matt was stroking Mello's hair, calling the ambulance at the same time. "I'm not, I'm worried, Mell."

Mello lifted up his hand weakly and prodded Matt in the head. "Your always…worrying." Mello's voice was slowly starting to go quiet, Matt noticed.

Matt kissed the top of Mello's head, pulling him into his lap. "Because I love you, Mell." He was holding up Mello's head with one hand, while keeping the other wrapped firmly around his waist, keeping him close to the red head.

"At least your not…..moody anymore." Mello laughed weakly.

Matt was slowly rocking Mello in his arm's. "They're on the way, just, hang in there Mello."

Mello chuckled slightly. "I'm not…..hanging….I'm laying…."

Matt laughed a small sad laugh, not taking his eyes off Mello.

The paramedic's burst in, taking Mello away from the comfort and safety of Matt's arms. Matt stood up, trying to get to Mello. "I'm coming too!" He shouted to the paramedics. They nodded slightly, looking sympathetically at the pair, and loaded Mello into the back of the ambulance.

In the ambulance, Mello was grinning weakly at his lover.

Matt was keeping a tight grip on Mello's hand. "I swear to God Mello, you'd better live."

Mello waved his other hand at Matt. "You…worry too…..much…"

Matt sighed and looked at the paramedic. "I know I do"

"Matt?" Mello whispered weakly.

Matt looked up "Yes Mell?"

Mello was staring at Matt's goggles. "Pass…pass me…your goggles."

Matt tilted his head and slowly passed Mello his goggles.

Mello slowly placed the goggles over his own head, so they were covering his eyes.

Matt smiles slightly at Mello's silly antic's. "Why'd you do that?" He asked, laughing quietly.

Mello turned his head weakly to the young hacker sitting close to him. "You always have….have them on. I wanna…...I wanna see what's so….good about them".

Matt had to smile at the Russian mafia leader. He was never this cute normally, maybe, maybe, Mello knew what was coming, and he was trying to make his last moment's enjoyable with his goggle-wearing companion. No, this isn't his last moment's, he's gonna be fine, absolutely fine.

The sound of the ambulance coming to a stop at the hospital brought Matt back to reality. He was walking along side Mello as he was being wheeled into the hospital, holding onto his hand tightly.

Suddenly, four or five doctors came rushing out of a door and towards Mello, saying lot's of medical-like things and carrying equipment. A nurse tried to usher Matt away from Mello, but Matt protested loudly, screaming Mello's name and stumbling towards him, pushing the doctors out of the way to get to his companion.

Two doctor's who were observing the scene came rushing forwards, grabbing Matt by the arms and dragging him away as more doctors came to help treat the Russian.

Matt was taken into a small waiting room, which was completely empty apart from himself. Matt sat down on one of the small, plastic chairs and buried his head in his hands, at started sobbing loudly, not caring who heard.

He could see Mello now, laid on a stretcher, wires coming from different parts of his body, the doctors fussing around him. Matt couldn't take it, he couldn't sit there while his beautiful Mello was practically being tortured. Matt knew what Mello needed now, he needed to be back at the apartment, me bandaging his wound's, holding him close, telling him that he's fine, and that they should forget their argument. Mello should be with _him. _

Slowly, the door opened to reveal a man in light blue shirt, and a mask hanging loosely around his neck. Matt looked up quickly, his goggle covered eyes staring straight at the man, willing him to speak.

The man sat down next to Matt and spoke quietly. "We've bandaged up his arm and done some tests, I think he'll be okay, he's lucky, you brought him here just in time, a few more minutes and-" Matt held up a hand to the man, silencing him. He didn't need to hear what could have happened. He just needed to see Mello.

The man seemed to understand and motioned Matt to follow him. Matt obeyed, and was soon led into a room smelling of disinfectant. His head shot up when he noticed the blonde sitting on the edge of the bed in the middle of the room. Mello had his arm outstretched, the bandage was slowly turning red as the blood seeped through. Matt had to grip the doorframe to stop himself from passing out as the sight of Mello and all that blood, as the memories of earlier that day returned.

Mello didn't seem to notice Matt standing in the doorway, nor did he notice when the young hacker slowly walked up to him. The blonde flinched as Matt slowly brought his arm around his shoulder.

"M-Mello?" Matt whispered, afraid of his own voice.

Mello slowly leant backwards and fell into Matt, sobbing in his chest,.

A wave of sadness washed over Matt as he wrapped his arms around the sobbing blonde, stroking his hair and gently rocking him in his lap.

Matt looked up as a nurse walked in, carrying a clipboard. He looked at her sternly, a leather gloved finger to his lips. The nurse nodded, slightly shocked at the sight of the pair, and walked out.

Matt gently put his hand under Mello's chin and tilted his head upwards, so he was looking into his eyes. "Mell? Do…..do you want to go home?"

Mello smiled into Matt's chest. "Yeah, Matty. I need some chocolate"

Matt smiled back. "I need my games as well".

Mello punched him in the arm gently and stood up, reaching out his hand to Matt, which Matt took happily and together they walked out the hospital room.

Many odd looks were given to the couple walking out the hospital. One of them had shaggy blonde hair which just touched his shoulders, his choppy fringe just covering the tops of his eyes. He was wearing a leather black vest which stopped above his waistline, with tight leather black trousers and scuffed boots. His most startling feature was the scar he wore, which covered the left side of his face, and down his shoulder. Because of his scar, he had one piercing blue eye, and one dead eye, because of the scar, it made his eye go white. He was giving dirty looks to anyone who stared at him and the man he was with.

His companion had auburn hair which just went past his jaw line. He was wearing a red and black striped shirt with an open sheepskin vest. He had dark blue jeans on and steam punk boots. But the thing that made him stand out the most was the pair of orange tinted goggles which covered his green emerald eyes. The pair walked out of the hospital, sharing glances at each other, smiles on their faces, with their hands entwined, never letting go.


End file.
